sonicfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Overleg gebruiker:Silver the Hedgehogfan
Hallo, welkom bij Sonic the Hedgehog Wiki! Bedankt voor je bewerking aan de Mario & Sonic op de Olympische Winterspelen pagina. Laat alsjeblieft een bericht achter op mijn overleg pagina als ik je ergens mee kan helpen! -- Massagraf (Overleg) mrt 27, 2010 10:29 Opmerking Hé, bedankt voor je bijdrage aan deze Wiki, ga vooral door ;) Echter heb ik een opmerking over het linken van artikelen over Mario & co; aangezien deze Wiki volledig gericht is op de Sonic franchise is hier niet echt behoefte naar. Ook is het niet echt nodig voor de Wii om zijn eigen pagina te krijgen. Misschien als er een Nederlandse Mario-Wiki is/komt kunnen we daarmee partneren en linken. Maar toch bedankt en ik hoop dat je nog veel andere bijdragen levert ;) : Sorry dat ik dit laat zeg, ik had het veel te druk met plaatjes uploaden en lezen wat je schrijft. Er bestaat een Nederlandse Mario Wiki. Klik op de link om ernaartoe te komen. Bij aardige personages heb ik echt veel goede informatie gelezen en ben erg blij dat ik weet dat Silver, Espio, E-123 Omega, Vector, E-102 Gamma, Chao, Charmy, Blaze en meer aardig zijn. Ik heb ook een en een halve aflevering gezien van Sonic X. Maar ik wil weten of Shadow ook wel echt aardig is. Lees bij je overleg pagina gauw aardig personages. En je hebt een perfecte wiki gemaakt! Die plaatjes die je bijvulde voor Amy was echt te gek! Silver the Hedgehogfan, 25 April 2010, 16:42 Photoshop Hé! Ik zou dat graag voor je doen! Klein probleempje, ik ben dit weekend bij mijn vader (gescheiden ouders) en daar heb ik geen Photoshop. Na het weekend zal ik zo gauw mogelijk eraan gaan werken! Smaxgamer mei 28, 2010 18:48 (UTC) Photoshop Sorry voor het dubbele gedoe! =P Maar goed. Ik zal zien wanneer het lukt! Smaxgamer mei 29, 2010 10:21 (UTC) Photoshop Ai. Dat zijn een hoop plaatjes! Ehm. Moet ik ze over de oude plaatjes heen uploaden? (Als nieuwe versie, dus?) Smaxgamer mei 29, 2010 11:47 (UTC) Photshop Hey, Ik was daarnet de te ontachtergronden afbeeldingen aan het bekijken en het valt me op dat er een hele hoop op een ongunstige plaats afgesneden zijn, waardoor het character niet meer helemaal zichtbaar zijn. Heb je volledige versies van de afbeeldingen waar de cutouts afkomstig van zijn? Zo ja, zou je de afbeeldingen dan opnieuw kunnen uitknippen en uploaden? Smaxgamer mei 29, 2010 22:00 (UTC) Nogmaals, Photoshop 2, 3, 6, 7, 8, 10 misschien, 11, 12, 15 en de skispringers misschien. 5 ook misschien. Maar misschien zijn ze gewoon niet in een volledige versie te krijgen..? Smaxgamer mei 30, 2010 13:19 (UTC) Verhaal Tja... daar vraag je me wat... Ik zou het willen doen, maar van sommige weet ik bijna niks. Even opsommen. *Sonic: Jep... Een Sonic verhaal is geen Sonic-verhaal als Sonic er in voor komt. Bovendien is het mijn broertjes lievelingskarakter. *Tails: Als mijn lievelingskarakter kan hij niet ontbreken. *Knuckles: Jepperdepep. Lievelingskarakter van m'n neef en weet er bovendien erg veel van. *Amy: Jaja. Die zeker. M'n zusjes lievelingskarakter *Shadow: Jup. Die ook. Ken z'n hele geschiedenis (Van de Archie Comics). *Rouge: Is oké, maar een grote rol bewaar ik liever voor anderen. *Omega: Oei... daar moet ik me echt wat in gaan verdiepen, want daar weet ik niet zoveel over. *Gamma: Ditto. *Silver: Aan je naam te zien, wil je deze liever dan alle karakters. En laat ik hem nou ook te gek vinden. HIj is mijn andere broertje's favoriet. (grote familie, hè) *Blaze: Jep. Maar denk niet dat ik de twee een relatie laat aangaan. Tenminste, daar ben ik niet voor. *Vector: Jep. Niet mijn lievelingskarakter, maar onmisbaar. Lievelingskarakter van een nichtje. *Espio: Als tweede lievelingskarakter moet deze er wel in voor komen. *Charmy: Zeker te weten. Maar dan wel minder nutteloos als hij zich meestal in de games voordoet. *Mighty: Absoluut. Wist je dat hij in de Archie Comics wordt beschouwd als een van de sterksten op Mobius. LOL *Ray: Mag niet ontbreken. *Valdez: Zeg... Hoe weet jij van Valdez als je de niet van de Archie Comics houdt? In ieder geval zal ik hem er ergens tussenin kunnen proppen. 't Is een leuk karakter *Cream: Zeker te weten. Zeker nu ze gepland staat voor Sonic Universe #21. *Cheese: Cream en Cheese zijn onafscheidbaar. *Chao: Tuurlijk'.' *Big: Yay. Die ook natuurlijk *Jet: Doet ook mee. *Wave: Ja *Storm: Die dan natuurlijk ook. *Chip: En dan krijgen we problemen... WIE IS CHIP? *Emerl: Weet ik heel weinig van. Ken hem alleen van Sonic X en juist die episodes heb ik gemist. *Tikal: Wie is zij nu eigenlijk precies? *Marine: Of course... alleen dan iets minder vervelend. *Dr. Eggman: Mag niet ontbreken *Eggman Nega: Hmm... misschien. *Metal Sonic: Suup... die doen we er natuurlijk ook in. *Tails Doll: Jaaaaaa... dat weet ik niet... wat is hij nu eigenlijk precies? *Metal Knuckles: Geen fan, maar we zouden hem ergens in kunnen proppen met een kleine bijrol. *Alpha: Moet ik meer info over zoeken. *Beta: Ditto *Delta: Ditto *Epsilon: Je raad het al, hè. *Zeta: Zucht... ditto *Egg Pawn: Huh? *Egg Knight: bovenstaand antwoord. *Solid Pawn: Emm... wie of wat is dat? *Egg Flapper: Ditto *De rest van die Flappers: Ditto *Bean: Wat denk je dan. Die staat bij mij op nummer drie. *Bark: En die doen we er dan voor de lol maar bij. Als ik dat verhaal moet gaan schrijven... speelt het zich dan af in de SEGA (Games) world, of de Archie world. Zijn de relaties zoals in die van de SEGA of de Archie world (Archie! Archie! Grapje... you decide). Verder... Wil je bepaalde koppels in je verhaal. En mogen Bean en Bark (of dan tenminste Bean) bij de goeie horen :P. Verder moet ik je vertellen over mijn schrijfstijl... Daar heb ik er namelijk twee van... En ze wisselen af, zonder dat ik er ook maar iets aan kan doen. De eerste ziet er ietwat afgeraffeld uit en soms slordig en chaotisch... de dialogen zijn een stuk minder en de spanning ontbreekt. De tweede... je raad het al ...is het tegenovergestelde. En omdat ik de afwisseling pas merk als ik een hoofdstuk nalees, is mijn verhaal niet altijd supertop... En als ik het verhaal ga schrijven weet ik niet of je het wel goed zult vinden... iedereen heeft z'n eigen smaak. Maar je hebt me inspiratie gegeven en dat is iets dat vaak leidt tot een goed begin en je weet... een goed begin is het halve werk. Ik heb nog een paar vragen. #De eerste heb je misschien al gelezen: Zeg... Hoe weet jij van Valdez als je de niet van de Archie Comics houdt? #Mag er OC's (Eigen karakters) in stoppen? (niet per sé) #Kennen Blaze en Silver elkaar al? Dat doen ze namelijk niet in de Archie Comics. #Zijn de Babylon Rogues vrienden? (liefst wel) #Hetzelfde voor Shadow, Rouge en Omega. (liefst wel) #Wat zijn al die Flappers en Pawns? #Kan ik Nack the Weasel/Fang the Sniper in de lijst stoppen? (ja, please) #Hetzelfde voor de volgende karakters: Miles Prower (Anti-Tails), Rob O' the Hedge (Amy's oom), Wombat Stu, Fiona Fox, Geoffrey St. John en Cosmo the Plant. (zou leuk zijn, maar het hoeft niet per sé) Als je mijn verhaal wilt lezen... ken je FanFiction? Ik heb hem daar op staan. Vraag de link maar als je interesse hebt. P.S. Ik was net bezig met een samenvatting op Word over Tails, maar ik ga nu even een grote verhaallijn maken... ik heb er zin in... Tot eh... schrijvens. Zo... voor het geval dat je terugkomt en niks vindt op je overlegpagina... ik vond het verstandiger om mijn verhaal in een blog te zetten. Op dit moment heb ik de intro af, maar aangezien je op vakantie bent zal ik, als je terugkomt, minstens drie hoofdstukken, naast de intro, af hebben. Voor een laatste lijst van karakters... onder mijn eerste lijst staat er nu een tweede lijst. Niks kan daar meer aan worden veranderd. Ik hoop dat je het leuk vindt. See ya. Speedlion aug 7, 2010 19:59 (UTC) Hey... leuke vakantie gehad? Over het verhaal... Sally en Rotor zullen een kleine rol blijven hebben. Rob en Julie-Su krijgen een grotere rol. Chaos... is niet echt mijn karakter. Het spijt me, maar die was een van de eersten die ik had uitgesloten. Knuckles en Sonic horen bij elkaar, natuurlijk. Maar dit soort vragen halen de spanning wel uit het verhaal en af te wachten wat er gaat gebeuren. Hoe meer nieuwsgierigheid, hoe leuker het is, toch? Aangezien je niks van Julie-Su en Rob weet zal ik een kleine uitleg geven. Rob O' the Hedge is Amy's oom. Hij is de koning van het Kingdom of Mercia... wacht dit had ik al uitgelegd in het verhaal. Julie-Su niet. Julie-Su is Knuckles' vriendin... ze was vroeger een vijand van Knuckles en de Chaotix... vandaar dat Vector haar niet mag. Ik hoop dat je het leuk vindt... See ya, Speedlion aug 20, 2010 16:10 (UTC) Gast, die Wisps zijn een topidee... Binnenkort komt er een nieuw hoofdstuk. Het wordt echter vertraagd door de andere verhalen die ik schrijf op FanFiction.Net... Ik kan je een datum niet beloven, maar als het je te lang duurt, moet je me een seintje geven... het kan dat ik het simpelweg vergeet en dan is een waarschuwing wel handig... In ieder geval heb je me heel veel inspiratie gegeven met die Wisps... ik weet alleen niet wat het zijn, afgezonderd van het feit dat het aliens zijn. Speedlion aug 30, 2010 21:17 (UTC) Archie Comics Als je misschien nog eens van plan bent de stripboeken te lezen, kan ik je de strips geven. Ik heb ze allemaal gedownload vanaf internet. Andersom, ik denk dat ik me eens wat meer ga verdiepen in de games... Speedlion aug 5, 2010 21:03 (UTC)